


Things (Not) To Buy

by afteriwake



Series: Not On The Side Of Angels [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Molly Hooper, Cohabitation, Domestic Fluff, Established Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran, Established Relationship, F/M, Grocery Shopping, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, Lists, Love, POV Sebastian Moran, Promises, Red Marker, Sebastian Moran Doesn't Care, Sebastian Moran is Whipped, Use Of Full Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Moran has a list, one he never expected Molly to find.





	Things (Not) To Buy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> So this is just a little bit of fluff for **Dreamin** , who has been an amazing support lately and is expecting a bad day tomorrow. Hope this will cheer you up! It's inspired by [this Tumblr post](http://noregretsnotearsnoanxieties.tumblr.com/post/171194308753/pastelle-prince-shadetastic-you-can-have) as a belated entry for Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Winter 2018 (Day 7 - Free For All), featuring this list:

“SEBASTIAN CATHAL MORAN!”

He winced at the loud voice yelling his name from the kitchen. She must have found his list. He knew he damn well should have hidden it better. He was just not used to living with someone. For years, he’d been on his own, or if he stayed with anyone it was Jim and Jim was not the normal roommate. So living with Molly was...an experience.

“Molly, be reasonable,” he said loudly. “It’s not a hit list.” He made his way out and saw her with a red marker, hunched over his list.

“You are not turning into a homicidal Sherlock,” she muttered, not looking up as she ran a line through something on the list and scribbled in something next to it. “If I wanted to be around experiments involving PVC pipe and chainsaws and blow torches and a whole bloody cow, I’d have just moved into Baker Street when Sherlock suggested it.”

That...was not the reaction he had expected. She never really compared him to the detective, which he was thankful for. Not that he held the same views on Sherlock Holmes that Jim had, but he was still an annoyance, and the less he was mentioned the better. So for Molly to look at the list and see a similarity? He was wondering if he should be worried.

“Give me a chance and I’ll explain.”

“No explanations necessary,” she said. She straightened up and handed him the list. “My terms.”

He took the list, trying not to think there was too much red on the page. “Well, you didn’t say no to the cow outright,” he conceded.

“It’s not as though I have a separate freezer,” she said. 

“I see we can negotiate on the duct tape.”

“I want pink.”

“Pink duct tape?” Moran asked. “Silver is just fine.”

“Pink.”

Moran sighed. “Fine, pink.” He skimmed the other list until he saw the message next to Mythbusters and he jabbed his finger at the red note. “Now that’s just bloody unfair.”

“This is the road to becoming another bloody Sherlock.”

“But I love watching idiots get their myths torn to shreds by them,” he said.

Molly’s look turned speculative. “And the rest of it?”

He sighed. “Fine, I wanted to try a few experiments. But nothing that would be done here! I have a safe house that’s dilapidated. I was going to do them there.”

Her speculative look now included a raised eyebrow. “Take Sherlock with you.”

“ _What_?” he said, his eyes widening.

“If he finds out you have a fondness for Mythbusters and you’re going to do experiments that will wreck a home, you two might be best mates in no time flat.”

Moran sighed. “You really do want us to get along, don’t you?”

She plucked the list out of his hand and then wrapped her arms around his waist. “Yes. Because you’re both important to me.”

“So if I take the bastard with me and we don’t kill each other...” he said, wrapping his arms around her.

“Then I’ll make good use of your four candles that you bring home with a shared bath and then maybe we can run some experiments on the tensile strength of my various scarves,” she said. “So long as you bring home the ethernet cables and biscuits.”

“You certainly know how to manipulate me,” he murmured before kissing her head.

“Chocolate dipped biscuits, please,” she said, tilting her head back and looking up at him with a grin.

“Only the best for you,” he said before kissing her. So, he might be a tiny bit whipped. Just a bit. But...damn it all, he thought as the kiss heated up, it was damn well worth it to be wrapped around _her_ nimble fingers.


End file.
